Mikagura School Suite Episode 13h - "Playing With Suicide"
I'm a really quirky guy. My life has is sometimes this fun, or can get boring. I have friends but don't hang out with them very often. I'm also in High school and I just finished 11th grade, and I hope 2016 in school goes good for me. I hope it goes good, because I don't want to remember anymore of.... what I witnessed days ago... Has anyone heard of an anime called "Mikagura school suite"?? It's kinda like naruto. People that have powers that are useful in battle. The differences are is that the protagonist is a girl and it mostly takes place in an academy school. The characters' names are Eruna, Sesia, Otone, and many others I can try to remember, but unfortunately forget. other than that, It's one of my most favorite animes of all time next to Girls bravo, Hetalia and many others. I usually watch those types of shows because I'm an anime fan, but most times when I'm not watching anime I play games like Garry's mod, Grand Theft Auto, etc. However, I am typing this because I feel I have to tell this story about a Mikagura school suite episode I may never quite forget... It was a Nice July evening that was just turning into a lovely summer night. I was busy messing around in GTA 5 with many mods turned on. I was challenging myself how long I can act like a normal cow with carmageddon turned on, and of course, it was an epic fail. My mom and dad were out in a meeting at my school, probably for a parent-teacher conference, not that I was in trouble or anything, no no no... When I decided to steal a man's car in the game (Still playing as the cow of course, because I gave up on the self-challenge), I heard a voice from my computer that said "You got mail". I exited out of the game to see what kind of mail it was. It was a message from someone I didn't know. It read "Hello"... My reply to that was "Um, hello?" I waited 2 minutes for the person who sent that message to respond back, and yet, there was no reply... I replied again. This time I said "What's your name? Why are you messaging me?" The person who wrote the letter finally replied back. "sorry. I'm kind of shy, you know? I heard you like Anime... heheh.... so.. why not sit back, relax and watch this episode of an anime show you know and love???" The reply included a URL to some video. When I clicked on it, The video was downloaded, meaning that this was an automatic download link. The video file happened to be... an episode of Mikagura school suite judging by its name. It was titled "MIKAGURASCHOOLSUITEEPISODE13h.wmv" I wasn't sure what the "13h" meant in the title at the time, but I was actually excited that it was an episode of Makigura school suite. Feeling hyped up, I brought myself a bag of Lays and a drink of Pepsi as if it was a movie I was watching, and clicked on the video. And now that I'm here writing this, It's something I really wish I had never done. The video file started, showing the grand Kadokawa video logo blaring through the speakers, followed by the Kadokawa pictures and FUNimation logos as well. But when it cut to black after the FUNimation logo there was a sound of TV static for a split second. I assumed This episode was recorded from a crappy TV, but damn... I was wrong... I kept watching the episode, hoping there wouldn't be any more flaws with the TV recording. Now If you watched an Anime before, chances are you already know there is a prologue scene just before the intro. It can happen on some live-action shows too. However, this episode had no prologue scene at all. It just showed the Intro after about 5 seconds of the black screen. I was enjoying the intro, having no-clue if there was gonna be something wrong with the episode or not. But there was NO DOUBT that something was going to go wrong with this episode... about 45 seconds into it, the intro started to glitch up something bad. And keep in mind, this was on full screen at the time I watched this disturbing episode. Anyway, the animation started to become blurry and unrecognizable, and the music was starting to get muffled. It was like this for the rest of the intro, which cut off early 15 seconds in with the sound of TV static, and a scary Image popping up just a split second. What I can recall of that image by pausing and rewinding a little to see what it was, was a picture of a real man, with scars on his head, wearing a dark grey gothic jacket. He held a knife in his hand, and had black erie eyes staring at the camera as if he were some kind of assassin looking at his target, just about to kill him. It was pretty creepy to see that image, but I might go into full detail later in this post. After being spooked a little by that erie image, the screen cut to black for about 10 seconds, the title card appeared... in English. Usually it would be in Japanese with with English text translating it so people who only speak English and not Japanese can read it, But this episode actually had an English title card. pretty weird, I know. Anyway, the title of the episode was "Playing with Suicide". Reading it, I was actually shocked by the fact that it said the word "Suicide" in the title. I wanted to assume this was a joke, but damn, this wasn't even a joke at all... The episode began with Eruna, Otone and Sesia sorrounding a tourch light. Eruna was the first to speak. This was a Japanese dub but the problem was......... the subtitles were in German. I mostly speak French and English but I know some German, and I can try to translate what Eruna said. "So, Sesia..." she said in Japanese, "What do you think of the fire I put up? It's pretty neat huh?" Watching it while trying to understand what they were saying with the subtitles in German instead of English was pretty difficult, but trying to make it out was easy to be honest. "Eruna..." Sesia said, "It's pretty nice. I like what you're doing. What about you, Otone?" Otone was feeling a little shy. She probably felt that there were no words to say. It might be something about how the school was destroyed in Episode 12 "Infinate Grand Finale" which I thought was the season 1 finale and I still think that to this day. Anyway, It was either that, or it was something else that was bothering her. After 15 seconds of silence passed, with the effect in Otone's eyes as if she were about to cry or something, She spoke out saying "It's............. It's...... It's okay, I guess.... but I want to be left alone, please?" "Okay then..." Sesia said. So she and Eruna talked with eachother about who's more powerful and who isn't. It might mostly be about Sesia's ability "Killing Art" but I don't know. The subtitles were in german and that part was a little tough to make out. But 1 half minute into their conversation, Otone stood up. She said in her thoughts "The conversation, It brings back..... Memories....... Horrible, horrible memories...... Why do I even..... Bo-... bother....... I feel like..... damn...." Saying those thoughts, she went far into the dark, dark forest, carrying a Retro-TV in her hands. It wasn't even there in the beginning of the episode, so I didn't even know why it was there in her hands... But at the time I am typing this you are about to find out... The camera panned back over to Sesia and Eruna, who were still having their conversation. They kept talking for about 5 minutes until they realized that Otone was missing. They ran from the Tourch light, looking for Otone. The camera then snapped back to Otone, watching the TV. The weird thing was, the TV wasn't even plugged into anything. Usually you'd have to plug in the wires on the TV to watch it, but this TV.... It happened to just be wireless or something. Probably because of the antennas on the top or something, who knows???? But this is where it gets scary. It's something I kept thinking to myself everyday, Like, "Why would that be in such an innocent, cute and great show?? Like, WHY?!" What made me bring up that stressful thought is what.... what Otone was watching on the TV.... On the TV... There was Live action footage of the World Trade Center Twin Towers on fire during the September 11th 2001 attacks. When the camera zoomed to the TV screen, what was being focused on in the 9/11 footage Otone was watching shocked me.... The camera cut to the TV screen, which was showing people jumping out the window of the WTC towers.... I felt a bit sick watching this... and oh god... what spooked me out the most was....... the fact that this was unseen footage of people committing suicide on that day.... Jesus.... Whenever I think of that scene I can't help but think of how horrible it was to see.... The impact of the bodies... Just... Awful...... It was like "WHO PUT THIS IN?!?!?!? AND WHY DID THEY LET SOMEONE RECORD SUCH FOOTAGE ON THAT DAY?!".... This lasted about 1 full minute, until Otone switched the footage over to a little child, trapped in an abandoned school bus. She was tied up and gagged and there was a sign that hung over her head that was in french, that read in caps "JE SUIS UNE SALOPE STUPIDE". As a person who speaks french and spoke it for about 5 years now, I was able to tell that the sign said in english "I AM A STUPID SLUT". At the time watching this, I thought to myself "No... no.... please... I hope nothing bad happens to this child...." Unfortunately...... something bad happened to the child..... A man, looking to be in his 40's, wearing a raincoat and a mask with a creepy smile, walked in front of the kid..... And stabbed her with a knife.... At that point, the quality was getting haywire as the static kicked in. The audio of the little girl crying for mercy was even being blanketed by the sound of the static.... The scene then cut to the little girl hanging on a tree by her leg, and at that point, the footage ended. And it switched onto footage of another tragedy, and this one... Was yet more unseen footage. This one... Was at the Sandy hook elementary school.... The footage recorded the perpetrator committing suicide... And... I don't even wanna go full detail into it because... It recorded the guy's dead body... After that, the person who was recording the footage ran off, and the footage ended there.... The rest of this was just better not to go into full detail. But what I could describe was that they were footage of random children getting killed violently and put in a position as if they committed suicide, and unseen footage of terrorist attacks and shootings from the past, such as the 7/7 London transport bombings, the Colombine school shootings, and the pretty recent one, the Charelston church shootings. I felt sick after watching those and I felt that this was all just too much... Anyways, after watching the scary tapes, Otone stood up. She said quietly to herself "I.... I think I know what I have to do now....". A tear poured down her cheek as she said it... "No..." I thought to myself. "She's not gonna... She's not gonna do what I think she might do... right???" The camera then cut back to Eruna and Sesia, who were still looking for Otone. "OTONE!!!!" Eruna shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU!? THIS IS NOT HIDE AND SEEK!!!!!" "SHE'S RIGHT OTONE!" Said Sesia. "YOU GOTTA COME OUT NOW!!!! WE'RE WORRIED SICK!" "I'm right here..." Otone said, in a sad, crying voice.... The camera cut to Otone, with a noose around her neck, standing on the TV, re-playing the same unseen footage of the World Trade Center on fire. I was shocked to see that Otone was... Oh god... Was going to commit suicide.... By hanging... She spoke out with her final words... "I have decided to take fate. I have decided to end my life by being hung by the neck and doing it for the love of the crazy murderer, Eckerd Cooper. With my soul ready for asphyxiation, I, Otone Fujishiro, will take a leap off this TV I stand on, and let my neck snap away... Thank you so much, Eruna.... You kept me alive for this moment.... I am so happy!!!" "OTONE NOOOO!!!!" Eruna cried as otone was about to kick the TV...... But at that moment....................... ...................It was too late................................. Otone's neck began to snap. The snap was so loud it hurt my ears. And even if your computer's volume wasn't at 100%, it would STILL be that loud. As her neck was beginning to snap she began to gasp for air. She couldn't even hold her hands onto the noose, because they were box-tied behind her back. And the scariest thing is this... In Japan, they take off their shoes before committing suicide, mainly because in their culture it represents leaving life on earth and stepping into another one, or something like that. It's also supposed to say that the death was on purpose, and it was not an accident. But in THIS scene... Oh Jesus Christ..... Otone didn't even take off her shoes at all... She was clearly doing it wrong. It was only just 37 seconds before Otone finally went limp, and instead of laughing.... I was actually crying..... And feeling very sick..... Now honestly, I have read many creepypastas about lost and forbidden episodes, Including that one about there being a SpongeBob episode Where Squidward commits suicide. I always thought those stories were a hoax, But now, watching this.... It changed my life forever, and it's...... It's something that you could never forget.... You know? Anyway, I paused the episode at the part where it was showing Otone's dead, Asphyxiated face. her eyes were souless as ever, with no pupils, and her eyeballs cracked, and blood leaking out from the sockets. Her mouth was even drooling blood and saliva, as if she tried to get out the last word she was trying to say. I cried, but trying to be strong, I wispered to the screen that was showing the dead Otone's face "Goodnight... May god bless you..." (Jeez typing this down feels so weird now that I think of it...) I wanted to stop watching. I wanted to close the Windows Media Player and get rid of the file in disgust for what was being played right in front of my eyes..... but I couldn't... I was way too far into the horror that was Mikagura School Suite Episode 13h.... I had no choice but to continue... So I finished off my bag of Lays, Finished drinking the rest of my Pepsi.... and pressed play... Instantly I was greeted by the screaming cries of Eruna and Sesia. "OTONE!!!!!!!" they screamed. The camera then cut to black for 20 seconds. It then came back with a picture of a man with pale skin, wearing no shirt, but just jeans. He was holding a match, and the room he was in had Barrels of Gas and Jet fuel. The picture happened to be signifying that he was going to burn up the building, therefore making it a disturbing picture.... When this picture appeared a Speedcore song played very loudly along with a scream. So loud I could've went deaf, or gotten a heart attack, or worse, probably both. But I doubt anything like THAT would happen, like thank GOD. Anyway, the picture was there for 5 seconds before the camera cut to Eruna, looking at the TV in which Otone knocked off. When looking at the screen of the TV (which was also cracked after Otone kicked it to kill herself), it was playing already-seen footage of the September 2001 attacks on the World Trade Center. I was still a bit upset to see that the TV was still showing footage of that day, but I was glad that it wasn't that same unseen footage of the bodies of the jumpers. "W-why...?" Eruna wispered, crying at the cracked TV screen. "Why did you have to do it? Where.... Were you really trying to have yourself asphyxiated to be rid of it.....? Did you really want to hang yourself to keep some psyco person happy? Could I be reading this situation correctly???". As the camera cut to the damaged TV screen which was now showing the collapse of the South tower, Eruna began to cry. This was making me upset and disgusted. Now to be honest I have seen many animes where a certain character dies, and the Protagonist or anyone else has to accept the reality, Like Sword Art Online, where a close friend of Kirito dies along with the rest of his group when they fall for a trap, and if i could remember, It would be episode 3. I'm all right with animes like that, but THIS... Goodness.... It was just too much for me. Seeing this episode being done in the style Kadokawa studios, with the original Japanese voice actors voicing it over (And if this was fan-made, I WILL admit, He or she must have really been doing a fine job), It's just....... Upsetting. I'm sorry. Anyway, as the episode continued on, There was a Time-skip. Now Eruna and Sesia were back at the campfire..... Oh goodness..... Eating someone's intestines....... God damn it.... This is were the episode was going straight to hell for me...... Eruna and Sesia.... Had become.... Cannibals.... They both talked about how the taste of the person's intestines tasted so good, they could just...... Just die for each-other..... And the worst part is.... The camera panned over to reveal that.... They belonged to Sesia's maid.... Jesus.... I was now feeling sick and feeling like going mentally insane. "Oh my god! They didn't just kill Sesia's maid, did they?! Who the hell made this insanity?!" Those were the words running through my thoughts when I saw the maid's sacrificed body, now being used for cannibalism.... Jesus... Christ....... The 2 were still eating the maid's intestines until they heard a voice speaking to them in English, with a Swiss accent. "Fools...." the voice said. "You didn't even try to SAVE Otone, did you?" The 2 both looked up to see........ That the voice...... Oh my god...... Was...... Was coming from Otone's hanging corpse..... It was Nerve-racking... "First Otone commits suicide by hanging, and now some person with a swiss accent that isn't even one of the official FUNimation english dubbers now voices her over even though she's dead?!" These words came into my thoughts when I saw this horrifying new scene of the madness I was witnessing.... The voice continued on. "If you really think you both are gonna survive in the woods like the cry-babies you are, chances are you two are both wrong. Why don't the both of you dumb little girls just kill eachother? Such a nice game I'm letting both of you play, huh? If Eruna shoots Sesia, She wins. If Sesia shoots Eruna, She wins. Heheheheheh, Isn't it fuuuun?" I knew for a moment that this was now becoming even more terrifying. The two were being forced to kill each-other. Like a draw game, but in a deadly way. They weren't even allowed to use their powers, oh no...... They were forced to use........ Knives. Sesia had a Box-cutter knife while Eruna had a Kitchen knife. Eruna stabbed first. She stabbed very deeply into Sesia's Stomach, Sesia felt she was going to die............. And she did. "I'm so sorry.... Sesia.... How did we even get into this.... HOW?!" Eruna cried out, as Sesia died. Then there was another time-skip. And as there was, there was an evil laugh. Possibly it was from the swiss voice that took over Otone's corpse. The camera was panned over to Eruna, who was now going mentally insane. She began to twitch, and was starting to behave erradically. "My name is Eruna" She said, not able to say her last name. "I was camping with 2 of my best friends. Otone and Sesia.... My stupidity killed them both. Hahahahahaha...... Sesia also let me kill her maid..... We made it look like a suicide.... And pranked the entire Mikagura Academy into thinking that was true..... We even set the school ablaze... Killing everybody including that stupid flying cat that keeps following me around...... Ohohohohoho.... You think I'm lying but I'm not, viewer.... This is who I am now.... I killed everybody...... Heheheheheheheh..... And now It's time for me to die.... By playing... PLAYING WITH SUICIDE!!!! heheheheheheh.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Hearing those words made my blood run cold. All I could think where these words... "Eruna and Sesia had pranked everybody into thinking that the maid committed suicide, and.... They burned down the whole school?! WHY?!?" It was very shocking to see that after the madness going on throughout this entire unseen episode, Eruna, The protagonist of the show, was now going to commit suicide herself, or worse, fiddle with it. Eruna cut herself with the Box-cutter knife, Took a Diet pill, and then put a gun to her head, and pulled the trigger. The camera then panned over to the ground, where her body had fallen. 10 seconds later after showing her dead, lifeless body, The camera then panned over to the out-skirts of the forest, and it apparently happened to be Tokyo... In ruins. Of course, It would make sense, because most animes take place in a Japanese village or city, and Tokyo is one of them. However, in this episode, Tokyo was in a state of decay. I wasn't even sure at the time about why the episode took place near there rather than the Campus, or Sesia's mansion, and I still dunno why to this day. But as it cut to Tokyo's lightless, decaying skyline, a voice entered in. It was a dark, low-pitched, echoing, monstrous voice that I could recall. The voice said with a serious tone "ERUNA AND HER FRIENDS ARE DEAD. YOU WILL DIE TOO, SOMEDAY......". Chills ran down my spine hearing that phrase. I felt like I was going to throw up, having to know what I just witnessed. And to be honest, I really did. It was one of the most disturbing things I have ever seen in my life. After the view of the post-apocalyptic Tokyo skyline, and that terrifying voice that made my blood run cold, The camera faded to black, with a text in German, which I was able to translate later on. It translated to "All is burned and vanquished". Then the episode ended. Just... there. No credits, no "The end" card, no anything, It just ended on that german text, on that optic note. That or domestic, I DON'T KNOW! When it ended, I closed the file in disgust. I jumped into bed with my face on the pillow thinking "Just What the hell was I watching?!" I didn't even want to mention it to my friends on GTA 5 online, or my family. They might not even believe me. But maybe since you're reading this story, you might. And if you don't, I respect that. This episode made me stay silent for like, a week. Not only that, it made me stay away from watching FUNimation for about 10 days. Don't worry, I still love FUNimation and I will continue to love what they do no matter what. This episode just... Just shocked me and changed my way of living forever. That is why I am typing this down.... But now you might be wondering who this Eckerd Cooper guy is, and why he is mentioned in the episode, right? Well, now I have researched this guy and gathered his Information from a friend of mine. Here's the information about him that I gathered, piece by piece: Eckard Yussef Cooper was a former Employee at FUNimation studios. He was workplace-bullied by his co-workers, and even his boss. He was trying his best to stay in the job, but failed. In 2009, when Rosairo + Vampire was still new to the public, He was fired for making a Hentai joke about Moka's character design. A week after he was fired, he became a serial killer. He killed 8 children that year. He however, disposed evidence of him being the culprit. He did this to every single child, and did it until 2015. Eckard was from Switzerland, so he was traveling back to his Old home in Zurich to see what he can do. What he did was what he calls "A masterpiece". He had his own footage of the September 11th attacks that he never shown to the public, as well as footage of the culprit of the Sandy Hook school shootings shooting himself in the head, Footage of the London Underground train getting bombed on July 7th, 2005, and many more on his computer. He used it all to make this "Lost" episode of Mikagura school suite. He had used his own voice, and used audacity for the voices of Otone, Sesia and Eruna in the episode to make it sound like the real voice actors. He was in on it. Personally, it was HIS response to his co-workers in FUNimation studios for bullying him in his workplace, and the CEO for firing him. However, after being finished with the episode, he wrote a suicide note. From German, It translated saying.... "My name is Eckard Yussef Cooper. I am a person who used to be innocent but now thanks to FUNimaton studios, the place I worked at since 2003, I got fired for making a little joke about an anime character's design! But never mind that, I was bullied there and made fun of by my co-workers, and now it turned me into a child-slaughtering freak! So now, I have made something in response to them, so they can see what kind of person they have turned me into! This is why I write this note, because I will die violently, TONIGHT!!! Goodbye for life!!!" After writing the letter, and sending posting the video to the internet, He carried Barrels of Gas and Jet Fuel in his appartment. He poured the oil-slick near the barrels....... Lit up a match..... And dropped it on the oil-slick. Therefore, he was the man in the picture, in the episode. According to all that information, that guy was a sick, twisted fuck. I'm never gonna forget this. Ever. Thanks For Reading Written and posted by Vincent L, Same author of Amy.SATBK. Heavily inspired by Hetalia Episode 23.5. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death